Goddess of War Wikia
'Introdution' Based on western mythology, "Goddess of War" is the very first multi-hero, 3D Action RPG web game which tells a story that when the Universe Creator disappears, a fierce battle starts between the Admodian and the Protoss. After the fall of Protoss, human beings rise up and continue to fight against the Admodian. The player, an empire soldier, is a hybrid of half Admodian, half Protoss with powers yet to be awaken. In the game, the player will join forces with other players to kill ferocious beast and to protect the empire from the Evil Dragon. Players could also upgrade themselves by joining Space Battle , challenging Elite Instance, Escorting the Airship, and fighting in Arena , Camp Battle , Wild Area Hunting and Guild War . Offical site: gow.joywar.com Facebook: www.facebook.com/goddessofwar1 Support: support@joywar.com Goddess of War.jpg|Goddess of War Preview JoyWar Cool.jpg|Goddess of War Characters KEY FEATURES - Choose from two available classes - Forge and upgrade your own gear - Recruit gods from western mythology and religion into your team - Uncover an in-depth narrative focused quest line - Engage in exciting action-based combat - Explore the extensive PVP and PVE features - Free to play - Browser-based game Game Scene Functionalities Introduction LORE Step into a world of adventure that is on the brink of destruction from the evil Asmodian, Devils under the rule of Satan that for centuries have battle against the deity of the Protoss ever since the disappearance of the Creator God. One hero from the soldiers of the glorious Empire rises, a hero with the genes of both the feuding Protoss and the Asmodian, who will determine the fate of all in the final battle of good versus evil. GAMEPLAY At its core Chaos is an action RPG where players control the main character and protagonist in an epic saga where they will progress through various instanced based quests to further the storyline, uncover their own characters history and gradually become more powerful as they gain XP and level up. Levelling will primarily work towards increasing a character’s Battle Power, an accumulation of all the gear, abilities and companion characters that determines how powerful the player is in battle; as a player increases level they will gain access to higher quality gear and Heroes. More so at certain levels players will unlock new features in the game to both entertain and help them grow even stronger. CHARACTERS In traditional RPG format, as opposed to classic MMORPG, players can choose between two characters in the game that cannot be customised but have their own set skills and abilities: the offensive male Swordsman and the more defensive female Paladin. The player’s choice of character will mainly determine the types of Heroes they may wish to recruit into their team. HEROES Players are able to recruit Heroes from various western mythologies and religions, fighting alongside such well-known figures as the Archangel Gabriel, Thor, Diana the Roman Goddess of the Hunt, Hercules and plenty more. Players will also get the chance to recruit characters specific to the game that they may meet on the journey and have the chance to recruit. Players recruit Heroes by spending crystals, unlocking access to that Hero they can then choose whether or not to put them into their own battle Team, with six total available positions in a team (including the players own character) players will unlock new positions as they level up thenselves and their assisting companions so that the team itself becomes more powerful. COMBAT Combat takes many forms in both challenging PvE against intelligent AI opponents or going up against real-world players in PVP. Combat is exciting, fast-paced and furious as both players and their companion Heroes unleash powerful attacks on all manner of fantasy-based enemies and challenging elite bosses. During combat players can opt for putting their character into Auto Combat mode where the character will head from enemy to enemy and protect them automatically without the players input. PvE is delivered primarily through the instanced quests, various linear stages that players must work through in order and will further the games story arc and give players a firm progression to gain XP and currency to help them improve their characters. As players level up they will unlock other PvE features such as the World Bosses or Team Instance where they can work with two other players to defeat enemies. Similarly players will gain access to a variety of PVP features from the Arena where they can fight solo with their Hero companions and acquired gear and go up against other players around the world to improve their ranking in the game, which in turn can also yield great rewards for those players that reach the top of the leaderboard. Screenshots ' Campbattle-0.png|Airship Escort Woldboss.png|Woldboss Guildwar.png|Battle Spacebattle.png|Space Battle Goddesstrial.png|Goddess Trial Camp Battle.png|Camp Battle Guild War-0.png|Guild Battle Goddess Trial.png|Goddess ' Characters Arrow.png|Arrow main charater.png|main charater main charater 2.png|main charater 2 Paladin.png|Paladin Sword.png|Sword ' Bartender.png|Bartender Blacksmith.png|Blacksmith Business man Eric.png|Business man Eric Captain Derek.png|Captain Derek Cavalryman.png|Cavalryman Demon Assassin.png|Demon Assassin Diana.png|Diana DragonLord.png|DragonLord Evil Wizard.png|Evil Wizard FlameLord Embodiment.png|FlameLord Embodiment Gabriel.png|Gabriel Gift Envoy.png|Gift Envoy Goddess Athena.png|Goddess Athena Goddess Nemesis.png|Goddess Nemesis Guard.png|Guard Hercules.png|Hercules Lilith.png|Lilith Magical Girl.png|Magical Girl main charcter Man.png|main charcter Man main charcter Woman.png|main charcter Woman Miss Cat.png|Miss Cat Night Goddess Hera.png|Night Goddess Hera Ninja Hokage.png|Ninja Hokage Queen Pride.png|Queen Pride Royal Guard.png|Royal Guard Skullcrusher.png|Skullcrusher Succubus.png|Succubus Tavern Owner.png|Tavern Owner The Elder.png|The Elder Thor.png|Thor Travelling Salesman.png|Travelling Salesman Treasure Hunter.png|Treasure Hunter ' Category:Browse